


You Can Call Me Blurry

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Oops, Pretty sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, but only between 2 people, kind of a chat fic, someone texted the wrong number and ended up texting josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: Unknown Number: i’m so stupid this is the wrong numberstupid stupid stupidUnknown Number: you can call me...blurry





	1. wrong number

_June 23, 1:58 AM_

_Unknown Number: dude i know we haven’t talked in a while but it’s getting bad again_

_i need help_

_Josh: do I know you?_

_Unknown Number: i’m so stupid this is the wrong number_

_stupid stupid stupid_

_Josh: it’s ok_

_what’s getting bad again?_

_Unknown Number: everything_

_it’s like i’m falling and i can’t get out and it’s happened before but it’s never been this bad, ever_

_i’m sorry for dumping all this on you_

_you don’t even know me_

_what’s your name, anyway?_

_Josh: my name’s Josh_

_what about you?_

_Unknown Number: you can call me...blurry_

_Josh: blurry?_

_Unknown Number: yep_

_blurry_

_Josh: ok, just lemme put you in my contacts_

_Blurry: it’s funny though, because blurry’s the one i’m not_

_Josh: what do you mean?_

_Blurry: blurry’s the one controlling me_

_i’m not blurry_

_i swear i’m not blurry, i swear this isn’t me_

_he’s controlling me_

_but you can call me blurry_

_Josh: are you ok??_

_Blurry: oh josh_

_if only you knew_

_i haven’t been ok in a long, long time_

_Josh: you want to talk about it?_

_Blurry: oh god no_

_Josh: alright, whatever you want_

_Blurry: it’s late_

_or early_

_i should probably let you sleep_

_i’m sorry if i woke you_

_Josh: ok, good night blurry_

_if you want to talk later, feel free_

_Blurry: i’ll keep that in mind_

  


_June 24, 7:02 PM_

_Josh: hey blurry_

_are you feeling better?_

_Blurry: yes_

_no_

_i don’t know_

_i’m sorry_

_Josh: don’t apologize, it’s fine_

_can i ask who blurry is?_

_you said he was controlling you_

_Blurry: he’s in my head, always_

_he’s screaming_

_he’s been so loud recently that i can’t ignore him_

_it’s too hard_

_Josh: fight it_

_try your best_

_that’s all anyone could ask of you_

_Blurry: but he wants more_

_Josh: i know it must be hard_

_Blurry: you don’t know, but go on_

_Josh: you’ve got to try to shut him out_

_talk to me or something_

_we can talk about anything that’ll distract you_

_do aliens exist?_

_Blurry: sorry, what?_

_Josh: aliens_

_real or no?_

_Blurry: i’m going with real_

_Josh: good choice_

_Blurry: how is this supposed to help_

_Josh: it’s supposed to distract you_

_it worked for a few seconds, didn’t it?_

_Blurry: well...yeah_

_Josh: perfect_

_what about...god?  is he real?_

_Blurry: if he was, he wouldn’t let this happen to me_

_he wouldn’t put a demon in my head, or anyone else’s for that matter_

_so no, i don’t think he’s real_

_Josh: i didn’t really...think of that_

_i was raised christian so i never really questioned it_

_Blurry: i’ve questioned everything my whole life_

_blurry hates it_

_he tries to stop me_

_Josh: sounds like he’s got a lot of control over you, huh?_

_Blurry: you have no idea_

_i have to go_

_my friend is trying to get me to talk to people a little more_

_between you and blurry, i’d say i’ve got all the company i need_

_Josh: oh_

_um...thanks?_

_talk to you later, blurry_


	2. can you call me?

_ June 25, 5:53 AM _

 

_ Blurry: blurryface _

 

_ Josh: what? _

 

_ Blurry: yeah _

_ blurry has a full name _

_ weird, right? _

_ he never told me _

 

_ Josh: oh _

_ ok, i’m not sure what to do with this information _

 

_ Blurry: it was weird _

_ i dreamed about him and he was talking about how not all of him is blurry, and he was facing away from me so i couldn’t see him that well _

_ so not all of him is blurry, he said, just his face _

_ and right before he walked away, he turned around and… _

_ well, you know the weird image/sound you get with tv static? _

 

_ Josh: yeah, sure _

 

_ Blurry: that’s what his face looked like _

_ except 3D _

_ so just his face is blurry _

_ he told me his name is blurryface, and then he tried to cut out my eyes with a knife _

 

_ Josh: that sounds really creepy _

 

_ Blurry: he thinks i should be gone _

_ sometimes i agree with him _

 

_ Josh: i’m not sure what to say _

_ when you say gone… _

 

_ Blurry: yes, i mean dead _

 

_ Josh: i don’t want you gone _

 

_ Blurry: i’d ask you not to let me be gone, but i’m already halfway there _

 

_ Josh: please be safe, blur _

 

_ Blurry: can you call me? _

 

_ Josh: sure, i guess _

 

_ Blurry: i just want to hear someone’s voice _

_ i’m not going to talk, though _

_ i’ll just text you instead _

 

_ Josh: ok, whatever you want _

 

“Hey, Blurry.  It’s Josh.”

 

_ Blurry: i like your voice _

 

“Thanks.  I’d probably like yours if I could hear it, but I understand if you don’t want to talk.”

 

_ Blurry: do you sing? _

 

Josh laughed.  “Oh, God no. I can’t sing to save my own life.”

 

_ Blurry: that’s a shame _

_ you’re probably better than you think, you know _

 

“Doubtful.  Do you sing?”

 

_ Blurry: only because i don’t want anyone else singing my songs for me _

 

“You write, then?”

 

_ Blurry: when i can manage to get blurryface out of my head for long enough _

_ typically i can only get a few lines written at a time before he comes back _

_ it’s not good enough for him _

_ nothing ever is _

 

“That must be tough.  I’m sorry, Blur.”

 

_ Blurry: i’m used to it. _

_ i should go _

 

“Oh.  Okay. It was really nice, um...talking to you.”

 

_ Blurry: he’s still screaming _

_ but it was nice talking to you, too. _

  
  


_ June 26, 11:27 AM _

 

_ Josh: hey, blurry _

_ how are you? _

  
  


_ June 26, 3:06 PM _

 

_ Blurry: i just woke up, sorry _

_ i couldn’t sleep last night so i took a nap _

_ but i’m doing better, i think _

 

_ Josh: is blurryface still loud? _

 

_ Blurry: louder than he usually is _

_ but quieter than he was _

 

_ Josh: did anything help? _

 

_ Blurry: i don’t think so _

_ sometimes he’s just really loud _

_ as long as i ignore him and don’t act on what he tells me to do, he goes away soon enough _

 

_ Josh: what lets you ignore him? _

 

_ Blurry: i don’t know _

_ music, i guess _

_ listening to it if i can’t write it _

 

_ Josh: have you ever shared any of your songs with anyone? _

 

_ Blurry: NO _

_ never _

_ i’m never going to share them _

_ they aren’t good enough, the lyrics are too much and the melodies aren’t enough and they’re choppy and i could never share them, no _

 

_ Josh: ok _

 

_ Blurry: i can’t share them _

_ ever _

 

_ Josh: it’s ok, blur _

_ breathe, ok? _

_ call me _

 

“Hey, Blur.  Just breathe, okay?  You don’t have to share the songs.”

 

He could still hear Blurry’s uneven breathing on the other end of the line, occasionally interrupted by what sounded like a choked, muffled sob.

 

“Come on.  Deep breaths, okay?  In and out.”

 

_ Blurry: i can’t josh _

_ i can’t _

 

“You’ve got to try.  Just one deep breath, okay?”

 

His breathing was still shaky, but he managed a deeper breath.

 

“Good job.  That’s great.  Can you manage another one?”

 

_ Blurry: i think so _

 

“Good.  That’s good.”

 

_ Blurry: i’m...i think i’m ok now _

_ well, i’m never ok _

_ but i can breathe _

 

“Was that a panic attack?”

 

_ Blurry: probably _

_ thank you for helping me _

 

“It’s no trouble, Blur.  You call me anytime you need to, okay?”

 

_ Blurry: i will _

_ thank you, really _

_ i have to go _

 

“Okay.  I’ll talk to you later.”

 

_ Blurry: bye _


	3. get away from me

_ June 27, 4:29 PM _

 

_ Josh: hey, how are you? _

  
  


_ June 29, 10:43 AM _

 

_ Josh: you ok, blur? _

  
  


_ June 29, 7:12 PM _

 

_ Josh: i’m getting worried _

_ that’s probably kinda creepy _

_ but it’s true _

  
  


_ June 30, 2:38 AM _

 

_ Blurry: josh _

_ you have to get away from me _

_ delete me from your contacts, delete this conversation, delete me from your mind if you can figure out how to do that _

_ you can’t keep talking to me _

_ goodbye _

 

_ Josh: what do you mean?  why are you saying that? _

 

_ Blurry: well, remember that friend i mentioned? _

_ he tried to kill himself _

_ he’s in the hospital _

_ blurry said he knew too much and he had to go _

_ blurry made him do this _

_ so i can’t talk to you _

_ blurry’s going to find you and do the exact same thing to you _

_ there’s no way i’m going to let that happen _

 

_ Josh: blur, that’s not going to happen _

_ you don’t have to worry about me _

_ what’s your friend’s name? _

 

_ Blurry: gerard _

_ i’m just so worried _

_ he could be dying because of me _

 

_ Josh: gerard’s going to be fine, blur _

_ it’s not your fault _

_ do you want me to call you? _

 

_ Blurry: yes please _

 

“Blur?”

 

He could hear crying on the other end of the line.

 

“Blurry, listen.  It’s not your fault, and Gerard’s going to be fine.  You asked him for help with a problem you were having, and isn’t that what friends are for?  Helping each other?”

 

_ Blurry: but i wouldn’t have gone to him if i’d known this was going to happen _

 

“It isn’t your fault, Blurry.  Gerard is going to be okay. Are you at the hospital now, or is it just that you can’t sleep?”

 

_ Blurry: both _

 

“Okay, then you’ll be one of the first to know about it if anything happens, good or bad.  You won’t have to wait too long.”

 

_ Blurry: i guess _

_ but it’s still my fault _

 

“No, it isn’t.  Blurryface is - don’t take this the wrong way, but he’s just in your head.  He can’t get to anyone else. So it isn’t your fault.”

 

_ Blurry: how are you always right? _

 

“I don’t know.  I just try my best.  That’s all you can really do, isn’t it?”

 

_ Blurry: i guess _

_ thanks, josh _

_ i’ll let you know when i have news about gerard _

 

“Thanks.  And if you want to talk to me again, just call, okay?”

 

_ Blurry: i will _

  
  


_ June 30, 8:52 AM _

 

_ Blurry: gerard’s awake _

 

_ Josh: good, i’m so glad to hear that _

_ you feeling ok? _

 

_ Blurry: i don’t know _

_ maybe it wasn’t blurryface _

_ but gerard still tried to kill himself and i had no idea he was feeling that way _

 

_ Josh: i’d say you should talk to him _

_ just be there for him _

_ that’s probably the best thing you can do _

_ can you talk to him? _

 

_ Blurry: yeah _

_ but i can’t face anyone today _

_ at least, not now _

_ that includes you _

_ sorry _

 

_ Josh: it’s fine, i get it _

_ i hope you feel better soon _

_ we can talk whenever you feel like it _

_ i’ll be here _

 

_ Blurry: do you ever sleep? _

 

_ Josh: sometimes _

_ anyway, bye _

 

_ Blurry: josh wait _

_ josh? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been pretty hectic recently - I'm in the middle of moving across an ocean, so updates will be pretty slow until around late July/early August. Sorry.  
> Galaxy |-/


	4. sing a song but don't believe

_July 2, 1:24 AM_

 

_Blurry: [File attached]_

 

It was a song.

It started with a simple piano intro, the same thing repeated a few times, and then a voice, rapping every word with perfect precision.

Then came the chorus.  The voice poured emotion into every part of it - not just the words, but the pauses as well.

Josh listened to it three times before replying.

 

_Josh: i don’t think i’ve heard that song before_

_what’s it called?_

 

_Blurry: it’s one of mine_

_It’s called blasphemy_

 

_Josh: that’s you?  that’s your voice? you wrote that?_

 

_Blurry: yeah._

 

_Josh: oh my god, blurry, that’s amazing_

_that’s beautiful_

_i love your voice_

 

_Blurry: wow_

_thanks, josh_

_that means a lot to me_

_i’m sorry for texting you at 1:30 AM_

 

_Josh: it’s fine_

_hey, how’s gerard?_

 

_Blurry: he’s doing better_

_i talked to him_

_you were right, it wasn’t blurryface_

 

_Josh: so it wasn’t your fault_

_how are you?_

 

_Blurry: alive_

_at this point, i’m grateful for that much_

 

_Josh: why do you do that?_

 

_Blurry: what?_

 

_Josh: you just slip things like that into conversations_

_someone tries to make small talk and you start talking about the meaning of life or something_

 

_Blurry: sorry_

_i just think a lot_

 

_Josh: don’t apologize_

_it’s interesting_

_you're interesting_

_i wish I knew how to help you with blurryface, though_

 

_Blurry: the fact that you're here is enough for me_

_josh?_

 

_Josh: yeah?_

 

_Blurry: please don't leave_

 

_Josh: wouldn't dream of it, blur._

  


_July 5, 12:23 AM_

 

_Blurry: i want to die_

_i want to throw myself off a building or something and just be done with it all_

 

_Josh: no no no_

_please don't, blur, it's not worth it_

 

_Blurry: there's just one thing stopping me_

_do you know what it is?_

 

_Josh: what?_

 

_Blurry: it's you_

_you and your ‘it's not your fault, i want to help you’_

_i want to die but you're stopping me_

 

_Josh: oh_

_i'm...glad?_

_not that you want to die_

_but that i'm stopping you_

 

_Blurry: i hate it_

 

_Josh: you've got to stay alive, blur._

_i really do care about you._

 

_Blurry: i've never cared enough about anything_

_at least, not enough to stay alive because of it_

_but you're different somehow_

_Josh: i just want to help._

 

_Blurry: well, you're doing a good job of it_

_maybe too good_

_you're going to get hurt, josh, and i don't want that_

 

_Josh: you just focus on yourself, ok?_

_i'll be fine_

 

_Blurry: do you promise?_

_you have to promise_

 

_Josh: i promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short. Prepare for some angst, though.  
> Galaxy ||-//


	5. hello there, joshie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW for mentions of self-harm. It's not very graphic, but if that sort of thing triggers you, then just read with caution.  
> I care about you all, friends. Stay alive.  
> Galaxy ||-//

_ July 7, 12:03 PM _

 

_ Josh: hey, blur _

_ you doing ok? _

  
  


_ July 11, 11:28 AM _

 

_ Josh: i’m worried about you _

_ that’s probably silly _

  
  


_ July 15, 2:17 PM _

 

_ Josh: blur, are you ok? _

_ please answer _

_ after the last time you texted me… _

_ well, you’re making me nervous, that’s all _

  
  


_ July 18, 1:46 AM _

 

_ Josh: i can’t sleep _

_ i’m worried about you _

_ blurry, seriously, please answer me _

 

_ Blurry: ‘Blurry?’  Is that what Tyler told you his name is? _

 

_ Josh: what?  who’s tyler?? _

 

_ Blurry: I told him. _

_ I warned him about what would happen if he didn’t stop. _

_ Oh, he’s in trouble now. _

 

_ Josh: who’s in trouble?  what’s going on? _

 

_ Blurry: I must’ve forgotten to introduce myself. _

_ Hello there, Joshie.  I’m the real Blurryface. _

 

It was then that the realization hit Josh.

When Tyler had called Blurryface a demon in his head, he hadn’t been exaggerating.

 

_ Josh: you’re blurryface? _

 

_ Blurry: That’s me. _

_ I told Tyler to stop using my name, but did he listen? _

_ Aw, he’s crying now.  It’s pathetic. _

_ He cut up his arm, you know.  He thinks he can bleed me out. _

_ I’m not leaving that easily. _

 

_ Josh: oh my god what did you do to him _

_ blurry?  are you ok?? _

 

_ Blurry: That’s not his name, Joshie. _

_ It’s Tyler.  Not Blurry. _

_ I’m Blurry.  Or Blurryface, if you’d like to use my full name. _

 

_ Josh: oh _

_ ok, tyler then _

_ tyler?  i know you’re still there somewhere _

 

_ Blurry: josh _

_ help i’m bleeding and i had a panic attack and blurryface left but he said he’ll be back and i need you _

 

_ Josh: ok, tyler _

_ what do you need me to do? _

 

_ Blurry: ...come over?  to my house? _

 

_ Josh: um, i can try _

_ where do you live?? _

 

_ Blurry: columbus, ohio _

 

_ Josh: me too _

 

_ Blurry: i don’t feel comfortable sending the address over text though _

_ is that silly?  I’m being ridiculous _

 

_ Josh: no, it’s ok _

_ i can drive all around columbus if that’s what it takes _

_ just sit outside your house or something alright? _

_ i’ll be there as soon as i can, i promise _

 

_ Blurry: the cuts aren’t too deep _

_ but the scars that no one can see run much deeper _

 

_ Josh: ok, just hold on _

_ i’ll be there soon _

 

Josh had barely driven down the street when he saw a boy around his age staring down at his feet, with blood staining his arm, sitting on the front porch of a house.  He stopped his car and got out. “Tyler?” He called hesitantly.

The boy perked up immediately.  “J-Josh?”

“Yeah,” Josh breathed softly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the night, taking a step towards Tyler.  “It’s me.”

And before he could blink, Tyler had rushed forward and pulled him into a hug, burying his head in Josh’s shoulder, shaking with silent sobs.

“It’s okay,” Josh murmured, wrapping his arms around Tyler.  “It’s okay, Tyler, you’re okay.”

“No, I’m not,” Tyler said, his voice muffled.

“You will be,” Josh promised.  “Can we go inside and I can get a look at the cuts?”

Tyler nodded and pulled away, sniffling softly.  When they stepped inside, he told Josh to go wait in the bathroom, returning with a first-aid kit.  Josh cleaned, disinfected, and bandaged the cuts as gently as he could, hoping he wasn’t hurting Tyler.

“Thank you for being here,” Tyler murmured as Josh packed up the first-aid kit.

Acting on instinct - and hoping he wasn’t crossing a line - Josh pressed a comforting kiss to Tyler’s forehead.  

“I promised, didn’t I?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward fluff, mostly :)

Tyler’s eyes began to fall shut almost as soon as Josh had finished bandaging the cuts.

“You okay, Ty?” Josh asked softly, tilting his head down slightly to look Tyler in the eye.

Tyler nodded.  “I just...when Blurry shows up...it’s so hard to fight him,” he explained, his words slurring tiredly.

“You should probably get some sleep,” Josh whispered.

Tyler mumbled something in agreement.

“In your bed,” Josh continued.  “Not on the floor of the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Tyler said after a moment, pulling himself to his feet.

Josh placed an arm around Tyler’s shoulders to steady him.  “Where’s your room?”

“Up the stairs and to the right,” Tyler murmured.

Josh held onto Tyler as they made their way up the stairs.  Tyler really must have been tired - or he was just naturally clumsy - judging by the amount of times he stumbled and almost fell.

When they got to Tyler’s room, Tyler collapsed onto his bed almost immediately.  Josh pulled the covers over him gently and turned to leave, but Tyler raised his head slightly.  “Don’t leave me alone,” he murmured, his eyes hopeful and sad at the same time.

Josh hesitated for a moment, then nodded.  It was two thirty in the morning, and he was probably too tired to drive anyway.  “Of course I’ll stay,” he said, sitting down in a chair next to Tyler’s bed.

“Thank you,” Tyler whispered.

“No problem,” Josh assured him.

But Tyler was already fast asleep.

 

Josh did manage to get some sleep that night.  When he woke up, Tyler was gone, the bed neatly made and the door wide open.  As quietly as he could manage, Josh left Tyler’s room and wandered down the stairs, hearing singing from the kitchen.  He didn’t recognize the song, but he recognized Tyler’s voice. It was just as beautiful in person as it had been on the recording of Blasphemy.

Tyler was standing in front of the stove, his back to Josh, who lingered in the doorway for a moment, unsure.  It wasn’t every day that he woke up in the house of someone that he’d barely known for a month and had only had conversations with over text message, after all.

Tyler turned and saw Josh.  “Oh. Hi. Did I wake you?”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Josh assured him.  “How are you feeling?”

Tyler sighed.  “Not well,” he admitted.  “But better.”

Josh tilted his head to the side slightly, his brow furrowing.  “You know, you’re different than I thought you would be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, uh - I mean, don’t take this the-the wrong way,” Josh stammered.  “You just seemed more...fragile, I guess, when we were texting.”

“That’s probably because I only texted you when I was upset,” Tyler explained quietly, staring down at his bare feet.  “I  _ am _ fragile then.”

“I’m sorry, Ty,” Josh said, but Tyler just waved a hand dismissively.

“It’s not your fault.  I turned to you when I needed help.  That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?”

Josh smiled as Tyler echoed his words from one of their previous conversations.  “Yeah. Speaking of friends, how’s Gerard doing?”

Tyler frowned.  “He’s okay. I’m doing my best to be there for him in case he needs me, but he doesn’t really want to talk about...well, anything related to what happened.”

“Has he had problems like this in the past?”

Tyler considered for a moment.  “Uh, yeah, I think so. Again, he doesn’t really like talking about it, so as long as he’s okay, I don’t usually ask.”

Josh nodded.  “That makes sense, I guess.”

After a brief pause, Tyler took a step back and pointed at the stove, where there were two plates of pancakes, one already drenched in syrup.  “I, um, I didn’t know what you would want for breakfast, so I made pancakes. Is that okay? I can make something else if you want.”

“Who would I be to turn down pancakes?” Josh asked with a smile.

He was glad to see Tyler relax slightly and return the grin, even if his was slightly more nervous than Josh’s.  It was still something, and he certainly seemed better than he had the night before.

Tyler grabbed both plates of pancakes, as well as two forks and two knives, and set the table.  “Do you want syrup?”

Josh nodded, sitting down.  “Yes, please.”

Tyler pulled the syrup from one of the cupboards and set it on the table next to Josh’s plate before sitting in his own seat.

They ate primarily in silence, and Tyler cleaned up their plates.  “So...you probably want to go home.”

“I mean, unless you want me to stay,” Josh said quickly.

“No, I should be fine,” Tyler said, shaking his head.  “You’ve done enough already.”

“Are you sure?” Josh asked.

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Tyler insisted.  “And Gerard and I made plans to go out for lunch today, so I’m going to have to start getting ready soon anyway.”

Josh nodded.  “Okay.”

As Josh left, he heard Tyler’s soft voice from the door.

“Um, Josh?”

“Yeah?  What is it?”

“Are we - like, are we friends or something?”

“I think so,” Josh said.  “Do you want to be friends?”

Tyler nodded eagerly, but then hesitated.  “It’s just that...I don’t make friends that much.  My only friend for at least the past few years has been Gerard - no one else has even come close, that’s why I spend so much time with him.  I might be an introvert, but it’s still important to be social, right?” He chuckled. “But...I just don’t really know how to be friends with people, if that makes any sense.”

“Yeah, of course it does,” Josh assured him.  “Don’t worry about it, okay? It’s not something that’s really decided upon, it just kind of happens, so it isn’t something to stress over.”

“Okay,” Tyler said, nodding slowly.  “Thank you for helping me.”

“It was no trouble at all, Ty, I swear.  Text me or call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will,” Tyler promised.  “Bye, Josh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but it probably has more content than a lot of the previous chapters. Plus, they've actually met face-to-face and they can have actual conversations, which is nice.  
> Makes my job a LOT easier.  
> Galaxy ||-//


	7. Chapter 7

_ July 19, 3:24 PM _

 

_ Tyler: hey _

 

_ Josh: hi _

_ what’s up? _

 

_ Tyler: i don’t know _

_ now that we know each other in person, and we’re friends, i guess i just wanted to talk to my friend _

 

_ Josh: i’m honored _

_ how was lunch with gerard? _

 

_ Tyler: it went pretty well _

_ he’s doing better _

 

_ Josh: what about you? _

 

_ Tyler: i’m...ok _

_ definitely better than i was last night _

 

_ Josh: i’m glad to hear it _

 

_ Tyler: i told gerard about what happened _

_ he says he wants to meet you _

 

_ Josh: i’m ok with that _

_ when was he thinking we could meet? _

 

_ Tyler: i’m not sure _

_ maybe tomorrow for lunch or something _

_ gerard said he’s free then _

 

_ Josh: ok, just let me know where we’re going and what time when you two figure that out _

_ i’m free all day tomorrow so i’ll be there _

  
  


Josh had already been seated at a table outside, at the cafe where he and Tyler had agreed to meet.  He still had about five minutes until they were scheduled to arrive, but when he looked up he saw Tyler walking toward him, a man with long red hair trailing behind him.

“Hey, Josh,” Tyler said quietly, sitting down in the chair across from Josh.  The man - who Josh assumed was Gerard - sat in the chair between them. “Uh, Gerard, this is Josh.  Josh, this is Gerard.”

“Nice to meet you,” Josh said with a smile.  “I like your eyeliner.”

“Thanks.  I like your hair,” Gerard replied.  “It’s very, uh...very yellow.”

“Thanks.”

“So, uh, how long have you and Tyler been talking?” Gerard asked.  “Or...texting. Whatever.”

Josh bit his lip, thinking.  “I’m pretty sure it’s been about a month.”

“Only?” Gerard asked, eyes widening.  “And he told you about Blurry?”

Tyler tensed, his hand darting out to grip Gerard’s shoulder.  “Gee...don’t, please.”

Gerard relaxed slightly, placing his own hand on top of Tyler’s comfortingly.  “Okay. I’m sorry.”

A waitress came over to take their order, and then Tyler left to go to the bathroom.  Gerard turned to Josh.

“Look, I wasn’t going to say anything while Tyler was around, because it’s not exactly a very comfortable topic for him to discuss,” Gerard began, “but it took him  _ years _ to tell me about Blurry.  I found him in his room with slits in both of his wrists, arguing with himself and saying he’d rather be in less pain and end up bleeding out slowly.  Turns out Blurry wanted him to cut deeper, but Tyler was scared that it would hurt too much.”

Josh frowned, his gaze drifting down as the image sprang, unwelcome, into his mind.  Just thinking about Tyler being so upset that he would...would do that...it physically hurt.  Tyler seemed so kind, so sweet, in every interaction Josh had with him - he just happened to have a demon in his head.  But he didn’t deserve it. He deserved so much better than this. “That’s...that’s terrible.”

Gerard nodded grimly.  “I had no idea Blurry was there and no idea that Tyler was cutting until then, and even after that, he tried to hide it from me.  The fact that he’s known you for a month and he’s already told you about Blurry and about the self-harm...well, I’m not sure what you are to him, but he seems to really, really trust you.  Whatever you do, Josh,  _ you will not hurt him. _  I’ll make sure of that.”

There was a dangerous glint in Gerard’s eye, and Josh found himself nodding in agreement.  “I swear I won’t hurt him.”

Gerard sat back in his chair, apparently satisfied.  “Good. He told me what you did for him, too. The other night, with the - when he, uh…”

“Y-yeah,” Josh said quickly, his voice breaking.

“I just wanted to thank you.  I know he wouldn’t have texted me, because he feels like he bothers me too much anyway, and I’m just so glad you were there for him.”

“I’m glad I was there for him, too.”

Suddenly both of their phones buzzed.

 

_ Tyler: hey guys? _

_ um blurry is back _

 

Gerard’s sharp inhale made Josh look up.  “Oh, shi - Josh, we’re probably going to have to leave.  I can get him home if you’ve got somewhere you need to be.“

“If I can help him at all, I want to stay with him,” Josh said firmly as he typed his reply.

 

_ Josh: are you still in the bathroom? _

 

_ Tyler: yeah _

_ but i had a panic attack and i’m kind of a mess and i’m too scared to go out because people are going to look at me and judge me _

 

_ Gerard: it’s okay, tyler. _

_ we’ll be right there. _

 

“You go get him, I’ll pay for our drinks,” Gerard said.

Josh just nodded, standing from his chair and making his way toward the bathroom at the back of the shop.

Tyler was leaning against one wall, his shoulders hunched and his eyes dark, his head flicking to the side every few moments, as though trying to shake Blurry out of his mind.

“Ty?”  Met with no response, Josh approached him carefully, slowly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Tyler seemed to snap out of his daze, his eyes darting up to meet Josh’s.  “O-oh. Hi.”

“Hey,” Josh said.  “Come on, Gerard’s paying for our drinks and then he’s going to take you back home.  Do you want me to go as well?”

Tyler nodded silently, wrapping his arms around Josh and burying his head in Josh’s shoulder.

Josh was a bit surprised - Tyler really hadn’t seemed like the hugging type when they’d been texting - but he returned the hug nonetheless.  “Okay, don’t worry, baby. I’m here.”

Tyler pulled his head up to look at Josh directly in his face.  “What?”

Josh cursed internally.   _ Slip of the tongue. _  “Sorry.”

“No, no, um...it’s okay,” Tyler said, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder again.  “It’s...nice. Uh, affectionate, I guess. I like it.” He smiled. “Blurry hates it, and that’s always a plus.”

Josh let out a relieved sigh.  “Good. Come on, we should get you home.”

Tyler nodded again, slipping his hand into Josh’s.  Another surprise. Apparently Tyler could be very touchy-feely person.

Gerard was waiting for them just outside of the bathroom.  Josh noticed how his gaze lingered for a few moments on their intertwined hands, but he just nodded slightly.  “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Tyler said quietly, his grip on Josh’s hand tightening.  Josh didn’t have the heart to try and pull himself away when they reached Gerard’s car, especially when Tyler curled up in the seat next to him and rested his head on Josh’s shoulder.

Perhaps his heart fluttered, but he wouldn’t admit that yet.  It was too early.

But he knew that, as long as he had a say in it, he would keep his promise not to hurt Tyler for as long as he lived, however cheesy that seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here, you know Josh (in a universe where Joshler is real) would accidentally call Tyler 'baby' at some point.
> 
> And let's be real here, you know Tyler would love it.
> 
> I started a Discord server for some of my different fics! It's an idea I got from a few other people that did the same thing. It'll have channels for conversations and theories about some of my stories, like this one, Dark Stranger, The World Around Us Is Burning But We're So Cold, and more! If I really like you, I'll give you a role that gives you access to channels where I'll be sharing some ideas and previews for future chapters... ;)
> 
> Anyway, you can find the server here: https://discord.gg/X9qhDPZ
> 
> Galaxy ||-//


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied self-harm, as well as a whole lot of Blurryface (the demon, not the album). Some cursing, as well - that's what happens when you put Gerard in a story, I suppose.

“How long until we get home?” Tyler’s soft voice piped up suddenly from where he was resting his head on Josh’s shoulder.  Josh jumped slightly - he thought Tyler had fallen asleep.

“Only, like, ten minutes,” Gerard replied.  “Everything okay?”

“He wants me to hurt myself again,” Tyler admitted quietly.  “I don’t - I don’t want to hurt myself.”

“You don’t have to, Tyler.  You can fight him,” Josh said encouragingly.

“But what if I can’t?”

Josh met Gerard’s gaze briefly in the rearview mirror, and it was clear that they were both terrified of what would happen if Tyler gave up, if he didn’t fight Blurry.  

“You’ve got to try,” Josh insisted.

Tyler didn’t agree to try, but he also didn’t disagree.  He just closed his eyes and buried his face in Josh’s shoulder again, as though he was trying to block out Blurry’s voice.

Josh wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back as comfortingly as he could manage, whispering encouragements in his ear - “You’re doing great, Ty, you can fight him, you can do this, I’m here for you” - and it seemed to help, judging by the way Tyler relaxed slightly, but he was still tense and not moving from his place by Josh’s side.

Before long, Gerard stopped the car.  “Alright, we’re here.”

Tyler was trembling, but other than that he stayed completely still.  

Josh’s arm tightened slightly around him.  “Ty?”

_ “Guess again.” _

The voice that came out of Tyler’s mouth certainly didn’t sound like Tyler’s.  It was dark and low and had a hint of a growl behind it that sent a shiver down Josh’s spine.

Gerard cursed under his breath from the front seat, and Tyler finally lifted his head, the glint of... _ something _ in his eyes that made Josh uneasy.

_ “Gerard, you again?  Long time no see.” _

“I was hoping it would stay that way,” Gerard said, a bite in his tone that hadn’t been there before - but it was nothing compared to Tyler’s voice.

_ No, _ Josh thought, correcting himself.   _ That’s...that’s not Tyler. _

_ That’s Blurryface. _

_ “Oh!  And you’re Josh, aren’t you?”  _ Blurry asked, shifting away from Josh and looking him up and down.   _ “From how Tyler’s always going on about you, I must admit I expected you to be a bit more...I don’t know.  Attractive? I don’t see the appeal. This one’s rather plain, Tyler. Care to explain what it is about him that’s got you so infatuated?” _

Blurry’s head suddenly jerked to the side as though he’d been slapped, and his voice cleared, just for a moment.

“Josh - “ Tyler gasped, lurching forward and grabbing Josh’s arm.  “Oh, god, please...please don’t let him win, I - “

_ “Oh, stop your whining,”  _ Blurry interrupted.   _ “It’s pathetic.” _

Josh felt helpless, unable to do anything but stare as they switched a few more times, until Gerard’s voice cut in from the front seat.

“Josh, help me get him out of the car.  We’re going inside.”

_ “Fantastic!”  _ Blurry chirped, his voice surprisingly upbeat.   _ “Plenty of sharp things.  Tyler and I are going to have so much fun!” _

“Oh,  _ hell _ no,” Gerard countered, unbuckling his seatbelt.  “If you think I’m leaving either of you alone for even a second, you’re crazy.”

Blurry giggled.   _ “I know I am, isn’t it great?” _

Gerard sighed, getting out of the driver’s seat and opening the back door, grabbing one of Blurry’s arms.  “Okay, come on, you little shit.”

Blurry growled, glaring at Gerard, but he reluctantly got out of the car, Josh following not far behind as Gerard pulled Blurry into his house and sat him down on the couch in the living room.

Josh sat uneasily in a chair beside the couch, shifting slightly in his seat as Blurry cast him a strange, unbalanced smile.  Gerard left the room, muttering something about getting Tyler’s meds and a glass of water.

_ “Tyler’s in love with you, you know,” _ Blurry said in a sing-song tone.

Josh forced a thin-lipped smile.  “O-okay.”

_ “You’re not listening to me!”  _ Blurry pouted.   _ “You’re no fun.” _

“Don’t talk to him, Josh,” Gerard called from the kitchen.  “It only encourages him.”

_ “No one ever talks to me anymore,”  _ Blurry complained loudly.

“We’re going to keep it that way,” Gerard shot back as he returned with a glass of water and a few pills, holding them just out of Blurry’s reach.  “Could you let Tyler come back for a second? Please?”

Blurry sighed, exasperated.   _ “Fine.  You’re an asshole, though.” _

“Yeah, and you won’t let me forget it.”

Blurry’s gaze cleared, his strained smile loosening into a frown as he slumped back against the couch cushions.

“...Tyler?” Josh asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Tyler replied after a long moment, his tone weary.  “It’s...it’s me.”

Gerard handed Tyler the pills, which he swallowed with a sip of water, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  “You okay?” Gerard asked.

“I will be,” Tyler said with a sigh.  “Josh…”

“Yeah?  What is it?”

“I...I need you.”  Tyler turned his gaze to Josh, eyes sad and slightly nervous.

Josh didn’t even question it.  He just moved over to the couch, sitting down next to Tyler and opening his arms in an invitation for a hug, which Tyler accepted immediately.

Over Tyler’s shoulder, Josh caught sight of Gerard, who looked...happy.  There was a fond smile tugging at his lips as he watched Tyler and Josh.

He noticed Josh watching him and whispered a quiet “thank you.”

Josh offered him a small smile in return.

Tyler pulled away after a few minutes, but he curled close to Josh, keeping one arm around his waist and letting Josh’s rest on his shoulders.

Tyler met Josh’s gaze and neither of them seemed to want to look away.

“So...what now?” Gerard asked after several minutes, breaking the long, somewhat tense silence.

“Now, I assume you’ll be staying over for a while to make sure I don’t do anything stupid,” Tyler said, sighing.  “But...this time, if it’s not too much trouble for either of you...can Josh stay, too?”

“Of course,” Josh agreed immediately.  “This place is actually closer to my work than my own apartment, so...I’m fine with it.”

“Me, too,” Gerard agreed.  “I’d like to talk to Josh for a moment first, though.  Tyler, do you think you’ll be okay here for a few minutes?”

Tyler hesitated.  “...Blurry’s not even trying to come back.  I think I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Gerard said with a satisfied nod.  “If anything happens,  _ please _ come get us.  Josh, come with me.”

Josh squeezed Tyler’s shoulders gently before standing.  “See you soon, Ty.”

With that, he followed Gerard to the kitchen, wondering what on earth he wanted to talk about and why it couldn’t wait.

One thing was sure, though...it couldn’t be anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a hiatus, am I right? Not quite twenty one pilots level, but still.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Galaxy ||-//


End file.
